Flipped
by Fire-Blaze-666
Summary: There's another ghost in town. Could she be the one to save Danny, and, the world? And may have to risk her life to do it?... Or... Will the world be doomed?
1. Chapter 1

So, there I was, on my way to my new school… well, _flying, _when I saw a boy in the middle of the road. He had black hair, Icy blue eyes, white T-shirt, and baggy blue jeans. When, I heard a car screeching, I turned around, and I saw a maniac driver who was heading straight towards the boy. I didn't want someone to get hurt, so I flew down as fast as I could and swooped him away just in time. I put him back on the ground right in front of the school yard. Casper High. I smiled at him and Right before he just got finished saying "Thanks", I flew off.

I guess that explained the first few minutes of my very first school day. So, I went behind the school building and made sure no one was there. I changed back to my human form, Angel. A normal school girl. Quite shy, beautiful girl, although I'm a Goth. Some say that I shouldn't waste my beauty on being Goth. Bah, I didn't care

I walked into the main office that gave me my class schedule. So I read my list, and the first class was Language Arts. Joy. The teachers' name is Mr. Lancer. Strange name. So I headed towards room 101, where my first class was. I peeked in shyfuly and Mr. Lancer, I think, said "You must be the new student." I nodded. I slowly walked into the classroom. And there I saw him. The same boy I rescued earlier. He must have seen me looking at him, smiling, because he turned his head around.

Mr. Lancer, asked me for the information sheet. He read it and was quite confused. Maybe because I scratched out my real last name and put Hall for the replacement. He introduced me to the class. He told me to sit where ever I wanted to, so I sat in the back corner, with it being a dark corner.

I saw that one boy who I had saved earlier; keep looking back at me and talking to this one girl. She was also a Goth. She had somewhat short black hair. I couldn't really see what she looked like, because she was always looking forward. And he was also talking to this one, strange, boy with a red burrie. The dude kept on hugging and… kissing… his PDA. I shuddered. I didn't want to know what else he did with that PDA of his. I just ignored the rest of the class period…

* * *

Okay, this is what happened on a weird day at Casper High. I was walking to school as normal, I would've flown but it was windy. It all happened when I crossed the street to get to school. I heard a car screech from the distance and before I knew it this one ghost girl saved me in the nick of time. I didn't really get the time to find out what she looked like, because, right when I said thanks, she flew away. But a couple things I did see. Okay, her hair, it wasn't normal hair, it was flaming hair. Sorta like Embers'. But it wasn't blue. It was mainly red, but it had black streaks in it. That's pretty much it, oh wait, her eyes were a glowing red, and her ghostly glow was also red. She couldn't be evil from after what she did. 

When I found Sam and Tucker I said "Did you guys just see what happened?" They both said no. So I got to class, Mr. Lancer's Language Arts class. Oh joy. But when the whole class settled down, a girl peaked through the doorway. I could here Mr. Lancer talk to her. She handed him her information card. That's funny because when he looked at it he had a strange confused look on his face. He introduced her and her name is 'Angel Hall'. Strange… she's a very pretty girl, but why is she a Goth? I have no clue.

Angel went and sat in the back corner which was dark. I told Sam and Tuck about the story, and they had blank faces on. I kept on looking back to where Angel was sitting. Haha Tuck was funny. He kept on hugging and kissing his PDA. After he stopped, I looked back at Angel. I could tell she was weirded out by Tuck, because she shuddered and had a weird look on her face. That's technically all that happened in Language Arts class…


	2. Chapter 2

After that long, dull and boring L.A. class, I have no clue where to go or what to do. So I was just about to ask Mr. Lancer, when the black haired boy and his two friends came walking over to me. I'm thinking that he figured out that that ghost, was me. When he said "Hi. My name's Danny. This is Sam. And This is Tucker." Danny, Danny, that name sounds familiar. In the ghost zone I heard talking about a boy that was a halfa. Part ghost. Like me. But I didn't believe that. It's Impossible. Surly if he was the Phantom kid, he would have flew out of the way or went intangable or something.

I heard Danny snap his fingers and must of woke me from my daydream. "Huh? Oh sorry. I was just thinking that- thinking of were I go next…" I handed him the information sheet. "Looks like you have the same classes as me. So you can follow me until you get used to the scedual."

"Oh okay. Can you help me find my locker Please?" He looked at the sheet again.

He looked shocked. "Huh. That can't be right. They closed that locker a few months ago. After the- the uh accedent with the uh… never mind." Huh. That was strange. "Danny? Can I see that again?" He handed me the sheet. I looked at it. And the locker was 724. 724... I've heard of that locker somewhere. But, where? Sydny Poindecter. Oh no. But, but how? "Have you by any chance heard of a 'Sydny Poindecter'?" All three had a surprised look on there face. "N-no. Why?" Sam said. Hmm… I can't figure this out. "I uh. I was just wondering…"

* * *

After class was over, I looked back at Angel. She looked confused. So I had Sam and Tucker walk over with me. I said "Hi. My name's Danny. This is Sam. And This is Tucker." I realized that Angel must've been day dreaming or thinking about something. So I snapped my fingers. Angel woke from what ever she was doing. He said "Huh? What? Oh sorry. I was just thinking that- thinking of were I go next…" She handed me her information sheet. I looked at it and said "Looks like you have the same classes as me. So you can follow me until you get used to the scedual.". Angel said "Oh okay. Can you help me find my locker Please?"

I looked at the sheet again. Huh… her locker is 724... "Huh. That can't be right. They closed that locker a few months ago. After the- the uh accedent with the uh… never mind." Shoot. I almost said something about the Sydney Poindecter thing. "Danny? Can I see that again?" Angel asked me. I handed it to her. She was looking at it strangly. Like she was thinking about something. "Have you by any chance heard of a Sydney Poindecter?" Me, Sam, and Tuck, were all surprised. How could she know about him? How? I heard Sam say "N-no. Why?" I could not figure out how she could know about him… "I uh. I was just wondering…" Angel slowly said.


End file.
